Ahsoka Tano the Dark Lady of the Sith
by ijedi
Summary: Everyone knows the events of two trilogies. But what if Ahsoka Tano was Vader's secret apprentice and survived the events of OT?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahsoka Tano the Dark Lady of the Sith**

Chapter 1 The emergence of a new Dark Lord

We have seen Ahsoka Tano as a good Jedi; however on occasions she displayed some anger tendencies. What if she became the Dark Lady of the Sith? As far as I can recall the closest to that we had was Lumiya and she was not even a Force sensitive.

Everyone knows the events of two trilogies. But what if Ahsoka Tano was Vader's secret apprentice and survived the events of OT?

------------------

Ahsoka Tano was in Star Destroyer Revenge which was stationed near Naboo planet. Darth Vader sent his apprentice there since he did not want Emperor Palpatine to know of her existence. She was taking a break from her training when she suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force. She felt that her Master become one with the Force. The bond between the two was broken and Ahsoka suddenly become sad. She then felt the reemerge of the Jedi.

Ahsoka asked a Moff about what was going on at Endor. She was wondering if Emperor discovered her existence and killed Vader. She was unsure; anything seemed possible at that moment.

"Lady Malum, it appears that the second Death Star has been destroyed. Both Emperor and Lord Vader were killed and the Rebel Alliance has won."

"What are we going to do now?"

"You are now in charge of Empire, Lady Malum. In line of succession you were the third one and if Emperor and Vader were both killed, you would inherit the throne. I would suggest to you though that we return to Coruscant. We cannot give an opportunity for Rebels to take over the Capital while the Empire is divided."

"I see. Tell to General Rex and Admiral Yalaren to come in here."

The Moff exited and Ahsoka waited for two men to arrive. The news were very distressing and revenge was born in Lady Malum's heart. She was determined to destroy the rebels now more than ever and she really wanted to destroy those who killed her master. Anger was everywhere.

Rex and Yalaren came to Tano's room. They were quite confused on what was going on.

"Is something wrong, my Lady?"

"I just received information that both the Emperor and Lord Vader were killed and the Death Star was destroyed. I am now the Empress and we are going to return to the Capital so that no power struggle occurs. Because you two are my most loyal officers, I am promoting you both. Admiral Yalaren, you are now the Grand Admiral and Rex, you are my second in command. You can go"

Revenge exited the hyperspace and now it was near Coruscant. A white Lambda Shuttle exited the Super Star Destroyer and flew towards the planet. It soon landed at one of the platforms and Ahsoka went to the former Imperial Senate, which was now Imperial Palace. The three came in the building and saw a group of Moffs sitting at the table, discussing their next move. They debated on what to do and could not come to an agreement. They looked to the approaching group.

"Who are you? " One of the Moffs asked. They were confused since not many people seen Ahsoka Tano, now known as Darth Malum.

"My name is Darth Malum and I am the heir to the throne. You will all now answer to me as Empress."

"Excuse me but we will not take orders from a pathetic girl" One of the Moffs.

"Then you will die!" Ahsoka got filled with rage. She pointed her hand at the Moff and he elevated in the air. He caught his throat and it was harder and harder for him to breath. Then, Lord Malum crushed his throat and dropped his body on the floor.

"Does anyone else want to die?" The other Moffs shook their head. It was obvious that they were now afraid of the Sith Lady and they did not want to lose their lives.

"Then it is settled."

Ahsoka now sat on the throne, thinking about her next move. She received a comlink call and was surprised when she learnt the person who was she talking to.

"Empress here"

"This is Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand. I felt a disturbance in the Force and saw that the Death Star has exploded."

"I know that. I am Darth Malum, the new Empress and the Dark Lord of the Sith. You will be now my Sith apprentice"

"As you wish. I will return to Coruscant immediately."

"Good, we will need to discuss many things"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Return of the Sith

Luke Leia and Han were sitting at the fire, discussing recent events. Luke was very happy since Sith Reign ended and his father turned back to the Light. Leia was thinking about the reconstruction of the Empire into the Republic but she did not talk to men about that matter since it was not very interesting to them.

"Solo, Skywalkers"Mon Mothma called "I think you need to see this."

The three followed the former Senator into the tent. They were pretty confused and it was unclear on what was going on. Mon switched the TV on and put the Volume high enough for them to hear.

"What is it Mon? Another attack?"

"Worse, just watch this"

They watched the Imperial News Channel and saw a group of Moffs appear. They seemed to be little nervous and quite unhappy. Then, a woman who was a Togruta came and stood at the podium. One of the Moffs spoke.

"During recent events at the Battle of Endor, we had two very unfortunate losses. Both the Emperor and his right hand man Darth Vader were killed, together with the destruction of the Death Star II. However, even so the Empire is strong as ever. Let me introduce the successor to the throne Empress Lord Malum"

The Togruta walked towards the camera and looked into it. After that she spoke.

"Dear Imperials, the Rebel Alliance succeeded in destroying our main weapon and in killing Emperor and my Master Lord Vader. However, I am still here. I will bring those traitors who think highly of themselves and crash them all. The Rebellion will get destroyed, that I promise. "

The Rebel command was shocked at the news. Mon and Leia were unhappy since it meant now that they needed to fight Empire once again. Luke was unhappy since there was another Sith in the Galaxy, ready to strike them down. He has never seen that Sith Empress, yet something about her was familiar to him.

In Imperial Palace, Ahsoka was talking with Moffs when suddenly she sensed danger. She jumped and the bullet, which was meant to kill her, killed another Moff instead. Lord Malum saw a person, sitting in the upper level of the Palace with a gun. She activated her lightsaber and then Force pulled the person and cut his weapon.

"Please show me mercy!"That attacker screamed for mercy yet he almost knew that he will not get any. Malum looked at him and then with her foot kicked him in the jaw. The guy fell on the floor.

"Mercy, you want mercy? Oh, you will not get any. First you assaulted the highest person in the Empire and did so during a public meeting. I am afraid that you will die!" Tano lifted the person in the air and started choking him. His face went blue and it was clear that his body lacked oxygen. After sufficient torture by Empress standards, she dropped him on the ground and called the guards. They came and held the guy.

"Now you and everyone else in the Empire will know what will happen to them when they cross my path!" The guy struggled but he could not do anything. Lord Malum held her lightsaber in her usual unorthodox Shien form and then jump towards the prisoner. Then, everyone across the galaxy, who was watching saw a head rolling away from the body.

The Rebel Alliance command was not happy. They understood that now problems returned. Meanwhile Han looked closer at the transmission in the TV and suddenly he remembered who was standing in the Imperial Palace.

"Guys, I think I know who the Empress is!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You know this new Sith?" It was clear that everyone in the room were quite surprised since they thought that only two sith existed, who were Darth Sidious and Darth Vader; the were already dead.

"Yes, I think I know. This Empress looks exactly as some young innocent Jedi Padawan I saw during the Clone Wars"

"Who is she?" Luke of all was very curious and most impatient to learn who the new sith was.

"You are not going to like it, kid. She was the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker"

"But that means"

"Exactly, she was an apprentice of Darth Vader too. And from what I heard she is like a miniature Vader. We have quite a problem now; to make matters worse; she will avenge her Master and will probably stop at nothing to kill you"

Leia looked at Luke and the Jedi sensed that his sister was scared. Leia was not a weak woman and when she was scared it meant that something was really bad and scary. As for Luke he had a problem now. He knew that the sith would search for an apprentice and two Sith would be too much even for himself. Luke decided to start Leia's training immediately so that at least his sister would be able to help.

"Leia, I think that you will have to start your Jedi training so that the sides would be more even since I sensed that the Empress has a new apprentice with her."

"You know me, Luke; I will do whatever it takes to fight for freedom"

"All right, your training starts after this meeting. Han, so how do you know Lord Malum?"

"Well, I don't know "Lord Malum" but I knew her once by her Jedi name. During the Clone Wars her name Ahsoka Tano. As I already said, she was an apprentice to your father and the two were quite a pair. Once, On Correlia, Separatists attacked and the Jedi sent your father to fight them off. It was a successful battle and the droid army was defeated."

"During the battle I got lost in the city and saw that a squad of droids was marching on the same street as I was. They saw me and opened fire. I thought that I would be dead and closed my eyes but when I opened them I saw that a Jedi stood next to me and all droids were dead. She was not much older than me and the Jedi girl gave me a hand. She introduced herself and brought me to the camp for civilians."

"Have you seen my father before he turned to the Dark Side?"

"No, I did not. I only seen him on holonet but that was it."

"So it seems that the Rebellion is far from over. We now have Skywalker's apprentice to fight." Mon Mothma was disappointed in that the war was not finished and the Republic was not yet rebuilt. Luke took Leia with him and the two went to begin her training.

* * *

In the palace on Coruscant Ahsoka Tano, who was now known as Lord Malum or Empress, sat on the golden throne and smiled. She was waiting for her new apprentice to arrive and soon she would defeat the puny rebellion with the brute force of her Imperial Army. Malum felt a new disturbance in the Force. She knew that there was now a second Jedi or Jedi in training somewhere in the Galaxy. The Dark Lady of the Sith meditated and saw in the force that the Jedi were children of Luke Skywalker.

"Interesting. There is a chance that I will not need to kill them. They could join me and rule by my side." As Ahsoka was forming her future plans she saw that a woman entered the throne room and walked towards her.

"Hello, Empress Malum, my name is Mara Jade"

"Good. You will be my new Sith Apprentice. I want you to get information on where the rebels are. Use any means necessary, Lord Jade."

"As you wish, Master"

* * *

Somewhere in the Galaxy a young woman looked at the Sky. She was very angry at the whole situation and sensed that both Darth Sidious and Darth Vader were dead. "Finally, I will take my place as the Empress and the Dark Lady of the Sith"

But all her hopes got destroyed when she watched the holonet. Shira Brie was very angry Malum since she stole something that belonged to her! Shira contacted the only person she really trusted in the whole Empire after Sidious and soon saw the image of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Hello Commander Brie. Can I help you?"

"Admiral, there is a new Empress in the Galaxy now and she would only bring the Galaxy down. We should destroy her and reclaim the Galactic throne"

"What is your plan, Commander? And why do you think I shall listen to it, since I outrank you"

"I am the new Dark Lady of the Sith and it makes me the highest ranking person in the Empire. I would like you to work with me; together we will make the Galaxy in our image."

"What are you proposing?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sith Collide

Ahsoka Tano was sitting in the throne room. Her new apprentice Mara Jade left to spy on Rebels and the Empress hoped that Mara would not make dumb mistakes like falling for a certain Jedi. Ahsoka was thinking about her next plans and what she would do to Skywalker. She did not know why but it just did not seem right for her to kill Luke. No, she would make him a Sith and her next apprentice. Ahsoka personally thought that maybe she even could recreate the Sith Order with having more than two Sith at at time.

Suddenly a blue light entered the room and disrupted the Sith Master's thoughts. Darth Malum looked at what just happened and was shocked. She saw Anakin Skywalker, in front of her.

"Ahsoka, please think about what you are doing. You are becoming the one you always hated"

"Oh, please, Skyguy, I had enough of your lectures. As you can see I am the new Empress and the leader of the Galactic Empire"

"Ahsoka, Snips, you can be saved, you are not a bad person. You know that. Do you remember how you cared about everyone in the Galaxy? Do you remember how you wanted to end slavery and bring justice to the Republic?"

"Oh, Anakin, you sound so…funny. You know, after giving a though about what you were doing for last twenty years you suddenly decided to lecture ME about the dark side? Aren't you the one who brought me to the darkness, who introduced me in a world of true power? You sound so… hypocritical, Skyguy"

"Ahsoka, I am sorry for what I have done to you, I did not mean to make you suffer. I wanted you to be happy, always"

"Happy? Happy? You made my life miserable! You, or rather "Darth Vader" found me on Coruscant in a bar crying over what you have done, took me and treated like dirt. You did not care about me and always pushed me to my limits and you even wanted sometimes for me to die. If you consider that as "happy"…"

"Ahsoka, what I did I cannot change. But you were not destined for this, you can change. Go to my son, he could help you"

"Go away, Vader, I don't want to see your face anymore. I am a Sith and I proud of that. I am your legacy. If it makes you feel pain that I am a Sith, then you will feel it for eternity. Hahahaa!"

Anakin's blue ghost disappeared and Ahsoka was left alone. She sat in her chair and meditated. She connected herself to the Force and felt it. A series of images went through her head. Stormtroopers. Star Destroyers. Some funny looking lady with a lightsaber. A battle in the palace.

"Sith spit!" Ahsoka cursed and spitted on the ground. She was angry and she knew that something bad was about to happen. She knew it was a vision.

Ahsoka then saw that her favorite clone Supreme Commander Rex entered the room. Ahsoka sensed that he was worried and that surprised her since she knew how fearless he was.

"What's the matter, Supreme Commander?"

"The palace is under attack. A group of Imperial forces have attacked Coruscant and Grand Admiral Thrawn is in charge of that operation. We also picked that there is some assassin with a lightsaber who killed a group of our men. She is…"

Ahsoka looked with horror as Rex dropped to her knees. She saw a small lightsaber, which was more like lightknife; it went though Rex and dropped next to her. He looked at Ahsoka and smiled.

"This is where my life ends, Empress. I wish that you were not harmed. There is a small ship located in a hangar, you can escape on it and fly anywhere. Bye. I always lov" He did not finish and his head dropped. His body suddenly became cold and Ahsoka knew that he has died. She lifted her head and saw a woman dressed in a grey outfit with a lightsaber.

"Hello, Skywalker's little pet. You see, you foiled my plans on Imperial succession to the throne and I do not like that. Do not mess with me, little girl"

"Little? I two decades your senior!"

"I don't kriffin care. Today, I will kill you and claim what rightfully belongs to me. Ahsoka Tano, prepare to meet your doom at the hands of Emperor Palpatine's Hand and one time Vader's apprentice Lumiya!"

Lumiya run at Ahsoka and the two crossed their blades. Ahsoka Force pushed her enemy to the wall and Lumiya slammed into it. She jumped towards the former Jedi and the two Sith continued their fight. Ahsoka was surprised at the skill of her opponent and she had a hard time parrying the attacks. Then, Lumiya knocked Ahsoka on the ground.

Many troopers run in the room and pointed their guns at their Empress. It was clear that Ahsoka would not last long. She jumped on her feet and run to the hangar with Stormtroopers hunting her. Lumiya sat on the Throne and laughed.

Ahsoka entered the hangar and jumped into the ship, which Rex told her about. She switched on the engines and flew away. During her flight many Tie Fighters started shooting at her ship but she avoided them and in seconds jumped into hyperspace.

Her personal ship jumped out of hyperspace near Dantooine. Ahsoka contacted Admiral Yalaren. "How may I help, Empress?"

"Coruscant was under attack, I escaped. Grand Admiral Thrawn was behind the operation. How many troops do you have who would be loyal to you?"

"I have seven star destroyers and two supers here but it appears that Thrawn has more, especially if he captured Coruscant. What do you want us to do?"

"Hm, interesting question" Ahsoka thought and an idea came to her mind. "You know Admiral, that the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Well, tell your troops to move to Endor. We are going to pay a visit to Skywalker!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Uneasy alliance

Luke Skywalker was sitting in his tent, thinking about his next move. He just finished lightsaber practice with Leia. All recent events were very sudden for him and the farm boy tried to deal with all the information he got and things he experienced. Just yesterday he fought his father and brought him to the light side of the Force, defeated the Emperor and thought that he brought peace to the Galaxy. But it turned to be that the war was far from over. "What shall I expect know?" he thought.

Luke relaxed and started meditating and then he felt an interesting phenomenon. He felt as two strong Force signatures were approaching the base as well as a group of Imperial Star Destroyers. Luke tried to meditate on the matter more and then to his surprise one of the two Force sensitives called him. That was totally knew to Luke since he never thought that Jedi or Sith could chat like that. Granted, he called Leia for help after Bespin battle with his father but he never actually had a Force Conversation.

"Skywalker listening" Luke decided to talk and learn what the other Force Sensitive wanted.

"Skywalker, hmm, where did I last hear that name? O, I do remember, it was your father" Luke could tell that the woman was toying with him and he felt that she did not really consider him her equal.

"My name is Dark Lady of the Sith Darth Malum but before the Dark Ages I was also known as Ahsoka Tano"

Luke thought of the name and realized to whom he was talking to. Old fossil Benny wrote a whole diary about his adventures in the Clone Wars and one of the three most frequent people there was Ahsoka Tano, the apprentice to Anakin Skywalker.

"So what is your game, Sith Lady Malum? I don't quite remember that Jedi worked with Sith"

"I know but I would like to propose an alliance with Rebels" Luke was shocked to such a degree that he fell of his chair. He totally was not expecting that.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing. How in the World the Sith can even work together with the Jedi?"

"Well, I am a Sith, that's true but some kriffin lady just stole my throne and became the new Empress as well as the Dark Lady of the Sith"

"I see, there is some political struggle between two opposing Sith ladies who both want to be on the throne"

"You got that right Skywalker. And I am nothing compared to the other Sith Lady."

"Alright, but since when do you think I will want to help you. For me, it would be better off if you two just kill each other"

"She has almost all Imperial Fleet on her side and will first destroy you, then me. Together we have a higher chance of survival. And Luke Skywalker, enemy of my enemy is my friend"

"All right, I will have a meeting with you but you must arrive in a lambda shuttle to the planet and you cannot bring many people with you"

"Deal"

Luke exited his tent and went to high command. His look made them worried but it was only the top of the iceberg. "I have some news…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Jedi and Sith 

"Mara, are you in position?" The Sith Lady was obnoxious if her apprentice gathered any information yet.

"I studied the area and have their coordinates. I am awaiting your orders, Master"

"Good, I will be there shortly. Do not engage the Rebels without me"

"As you wish"

* * *

"You what?" Apparently Luke's twin sister could not believe what she was hearing. Her brother Luke Skywalker decided to have a diplomatic meeting with the enemy.

"I talked to Lady Malum who was previously known as Ahsoka Tano and we decided to meet here"

"Are you insane?" Leia still could not believe what he did.

"Please calm down, Commander Organa" Mon Mothma intervened and dragged the girl from her brother as the Princess was about to start a fight with Luke.

"Mon, his actions put all us in danger"

"I understand but you should not be so tempered" Her phrase was interrupted by a blue ghost of a young man in his early twenties, who strongly resembled Luke as well as a lady in her mid twenties, which was almost a copy of Leia.

"Children, it is not the time for fights" Padme Skywalker sounded calm yet it was clear she did not like that her children argued.

"You know, Leia, your mom always was telling me from WHOM you got such a temper."

"That is not funny Dad. I hardly can speak with you after all you did…"

"We already had that conversation before young lady. Now, you need to trust my former apprentice. I don't sense any deception coming from her yet be ready for everything. Obi Wan and Yoda think that you two can save her from the Darkness like you saved me"

"She does not love anybody dad!"

"You will see…"

"Dad? Dad!" Luke now got upset since the two ghosts disappeared. "See? You need to trust me, Leia."

Leia cursed in Huttese and went to spend time with her favorite smuggler before those "diplomats" were to arrive. She still could not believe that she will face the Sith Empress.

* * *

The two ghosts were talkng about their children and clearly Padme was a bit upset about how her daughter had anger issues, "just like her dad" she thought.

"It worries me how Leia behaves. I hope she will be alright"

"Don't worry Padme, she will adjust. I hope that Luke will bring my former Padawan to the Light as well as some former Palpatine's assassin"

"What are you talking, Ani?"

"Besides Lumiya, I do remember another redhead sith wannabe, whose Force signature is now on Endor. I sense that my former Padawan took an apprentice of her own. Maybe Luke could bring her to the Light too."

"I hope you are right, Anakin"

* * *

The Rebel Command Center saw as one Imperial Lambda Shuttle was descending in its atmosphere. It was circling the planet at first and then soon the ship found a good place to lend. The pilots decelerated the ship's speed and after ten minute landing it was on the ground. The door slowly opened and the Rebels seen a Togruta in black robes, accompanied by a group of guards.

"Hello, Rebels, I came here to discuss the alliance between my forces and yours"

One of the Rebel soldiers did not like the presence of the "sith witch" as he described her and pointed his blaster at her. Ahsoka immediately noticed that and the rebel started choking. His face turned blue and it was clear that he was in pain.

"Enough, Tano!" Mon Mothma shouted at Ahsoka since she did not like the former Padawan to Darth Vader. She hated Vader and now she had another person to hate.

"Be quite Mon Mothma or I will kill you. I see that some of your Rebels do not wish to see me. Fine. I will have a conversation with the Skywalkers."

"And why would I leave them alone with you? You might as well kill them when they would be unguarded"

"I could never hurt my Master's pups. Now back off Rebel Scum and let me discuss the treaty with them". The three force sensitives went to some remote places where they would not be interrupted by funny glares of Rebel Soldiers at Lady Malum. Soon, the three were joined by another person, whom Luke sensed to be a Force sensitive.

"Let me introduce my apprentice Mara Jade. Mara, these are Luke and Leia Skywalker."

"I know them, especially Skywalker since I did a lot of spying on him" That statement made Luke a tab angry.

The four people were having the conversation about the alliance for a good amount of time. Occasionally, Luke got distracted by looking at Mara since he liked her and that was noticed by Ahsoka Tano. But she did not say anything.

In the evening they heard a loud noise and two Sith and two Jedi looked at the source of the noise. The creature was a large monster, although not quite as large as a rancor. It walked towards the group and opened it mouth. Slime drops fell on the ground and some nasty smell was now flying in the atmosphere.

Ahsoka stood up and pushed the three people. Luke and Leia were confused about why this Sith person was so protective of them. The monster was not scared and with a simple gesture grabbed Leia in its hand. Leia closed her eyes and was ready for the worst.

Ahsoka looked at the monster and jumped in the air. With one lightsaber sweep she cut the creature's arm and Leia was caught by Luke and Mara. The creature stated retreating.

"No, you don't!" Suddenly the monster stopped and it could not move. It tried to breath but it could not. After a minute, its corpse fell on the grass, next to the group.

"Why did you save us, Lady Malum?" Luke and Leia could not believe their eyes.

"Call me Ahsoka. I could not see how this creature could kill you, you mean a lot to me. After all, my Master is gone and you are what is left from him. I was very close to Anakin and loved him like my brother. I could never see you two getting hurt and do nothing about it."

"Lady Malum, I mean Ahsoka, could you tell us some of the adventures you has been with our father?" the twins now had a different view on Ahsoka and also they figured that now they could learn about Anakin's heroics during the Clone Wars.

"Sure. We first met on …"


	7. Battle with Assassins

Chapter 7 Battle with Assassins

The four force sensitive individuals sat on the grass, looking around themselves. Ahsoka, or Lady Malum had just finished her tales of the adventures she had with her Master and friend, Anakin Skywalker. Some of her favorite ones were the Rotta the Huttlet adventure, trip to Mortis and a Geonosian campaign. After she told her most memorable adventures during the clone wars, Ahsoka proceeded with stories of Dark Ages, when Darth Vader was hunting Jedi left and right; she told stories about her rivalry with Starkiller and her own small campaigns against rebel planets and rogue Jedi. "Right now what happened in the past should stay there and we need to focus on our present situation"

"Alright Malum, I mean Ahsoka, lets say that we hypothetically defeat Lumiya. What then? Will you fight the Rebel Alliance like your Master did or will you have peace?" asked concerned Leia.

"My dear Leia, you see things in black and white. Over the years my master and myself gained some wisdom regarding this universe. After I defeat Lumiya, and I know I will, I plan to become Empress ones again. However, I decided to make some changes in the Empire with restoring the Imperial Senate and giving it some limited power. You have to understand that if we return to democracy right now, the planetary governments are controlled by the Imperial governors, who wont give up their power. If we were to ever restore the Galaxy to its former self, we need more time. " The two Skywalker Jedi looked at the older woman and realized that she made some sense

"What is your plan Ahsoka?" asked Luke his newfound ally

"Well, we need to train as you two, especially Leia are not well trained. I know that you are Jedi Knight Luke but that does not make you very powerful. If the Jedi were alive, I could have taken most Knights and quite a few Masters myself. The Jedi grew weaker over the years and I intend to change that. So my first suggestion is that we train in the Sith arts"

"I am not going to be a Sith!" exclaimed Luke. Leia saw that hew brother was angry and she herself did not want to be a Sith.

"Luke, a Sith like Palpatine would have killed you an hour ago but I do not want that, you two are like my children I never had and thus I am protective from you. However, as you seen with your duel with Vader, anger helped you to achieve your goal. However, as I learned over the years, the rage itself blinds you and makes you a slave of the Dark Side. With all Palpatine greatness and patience, he had too much rage to truly master the Dark Side; that made a monster out of him. However, a person can have anger and yet be rational and just. Jedi never told that to others but they felt anger towards the Separatists, which helped them in the war. The Jedi did not become evil, they just used the anger for their purpose" The young Jedi did not believe his ears yet what the Togruta was saying made some sense. He looked at Leia but saw that his twin was as confused as he was.

The Jedi and Sith's conversation was interrupted as five figures dressed in black jumped at them with lightsaber staffs pointing at them. "Lumiya tracked us and sent her agents to kill our group. Fight" Four lightsabers got ignited, one red, one blue, one purple and one green and the group of Force sensitive people attacked their wannabe assassins.

Soon more assassins appeared and the group now was clearly outnumbered. Leia was the worst duelist as her training was just in the beginning. But she was a Skywalker; she did not run from the fight. The girl soon joined Mara and the two young women fought against a large group of assassins, one being on offence while the other on defense.

Luke and Ahsoka fought significantly better than the two girls but even though Luke was a Skywalker, he was amazed at how maneuverable and powerful Ahsoka was. She fought with great agility and elegance, evading the lightsaber staffs that were pointed at her. The two teamed up a couple of times but for the most of the fight she fought alone.

As the fight progressed, both groups got exhausted although the assassins were still coming. Ahsoka got tired from the fight and levitated herself in the air. She then looked at the assassins and sent a large chain lightning at them all. As the white blue energy hit their bodies, they screamed in agony and instantly fell on the ground.

The fight was not over though as Ahsoka accidently skipped one assassin, who used the moment and the group looked in horror as the red blade went through the Sith Lady's stomach. Ahsoka dropped on the ground and her lightsaber. "Long Live Lady Lumiya" said the assassin happily. However he was not expecting the next move that Lady Malum performed as with her last strength she threw her lightsaber at the assassin and cut him in half.

"Ahsoka, you will be fine," cried Luke. He run towards the Sith and hugged her.

"Luke, you have to go, take Mara with you and stop Lumiya" but before Ahsoka could fall completely dead on the ground, Leia ran towards he and started shaking the woman.

"Leia, you three should run, there is nothing you can do to save me"

"I do not believe in that," cried Leia with anger. Luke was horrified at the facial expressions his sister had. Leia's eyes were filled with blue white energy, which soon covered all her body. Then, it came in contact with Ahsoka's skin and went through the body of Lady Malum.

Ahsoka coughed and looked Leia. "Thank you Princess, you just saved my life" Ahsoka dropped on the ground from exhaustion as Ahsoka slowly sat on the grass. The four people in the group were amazed at what had just happened and even Leia could not understand how she created a healing lightning. She tried to recreate it but failed.

"That was certainly a good family reunion" With that Luke fell on the ground, and soon was followed by his three companions. The four Force sensitives quickly fell asleep on the grass under the moon's light.


End file.
